


Letters

by ashes_14



Category: Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_14/pseuds/ashes_14
Summary: Raiden has feelings to work out and some lost time to make up for with Ambassador Violet Hale.
Relationships: Raiden/Main Character (Errant Kingdom)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Letters

The scratching of Violet’s quill seemed loud in the quiet Novus night. She was on her fourth diplomatic letter and was already fighting off a pounding headache. The courtiers here were ruthless. They were always trying to weasel their way into some sort of “understanding” with the Vih’thrian ambassador. And Violet hated playing any more games than necessary.

A warm breeze drifted across her desk from her open balcony door. Her papers ruffled and she held them in place absentmindedly, continuing to pen her response to some lord who was trying to get support for an unfair trade deal. In a pause to gather her thoughts a single footstep caught her attention. Her heart squeezed for a moment, but then she sighed.

“Most visitors use the main door and at least knock before they come in.”Violet put down her quill and turned toward the sound. She knew that there was only one person responsible: an assassin all too familiar with the castle and Violet’s habit of leaving her balcony door open.

“I let you hear me come in, that’s more warning than I give most people. That counts.” Even with his hood up and mask covering all but his warm brown eyes, Violet knew there was a shit-eating grin across his face.

“You kill ‘most people’ for a living, Raiden.” Violet barely contained her eye roll. “I wouldn’t say that counts. Unless the courtiers finally tired of me and hired a _little snake_ to clean things up.”

Raiden laughed as he crossed the room towards her, pulling off his hood and mask. “Please, like anyone in this castle has the balls to hire one of the Serpents. They’d probably find some half-assed assassin and then they’d botch the job. Sounds familiar actually.”

“That’s comforting.” Violet snorted. “Then why are you here? Last time, I remember you making it very clear that we needed to stop seeing each other.” She took in the dark bruising across his cheek and the blood drying on his lip. She fought the urge to start tending to his injuries; too used to patching him up after a job.

Raiden stopped a few paces away from her, sadness flashing across his face before he turned to stare out a window. “I was wrong, Vi.” He was so quiet that she thought she had misheard him, but he continued. “What I said last time, I didn’t mean it. I thought it was the right thing to do. I thought I was keeping myself safe.” He turned back to face her, fondness creeping into his eyes. “Keeping you safe too.”

“So you thought leaving me alone was safe? It didn’t stop me from going to town or, hells, even to the woods to see Erik and Roux. What about what I wanted? What about what I thought?” Anger flared in Violet’s chest, causing her to rise out of her chair and close the distance between her and Raiden.

“You weren’t alone. Luci watched over you and so did Roux.”

“But it wasn’t you.”

Raiden was quiet for a moment. “It’s funny, being an assassin never scared me much. I face death for a living and I laugh. Very little is permanent when you work for the guild, not possessions, not friends, not lovers, not life. But then you strolled into the Crown and everything shifted. That was the first time I was scared to lose something. And that was terrifying. The thought of caring about someone else so much… I didn’t know what to do, so I lied, you know, like an idiot, and I ran.”

A beat passed before Violet’s quiet voice broke the silence of the room. “You don’t have to be scared. I understand that whatever _this_ is, is new and certainly different.” Violet could see Raiden struggling. She had known that starting something with the assassin would be difficult. She had known that it would only be temporary at best and Raiden’s _occupation_ would have its own complications. But for the first time, she felt that this was something to fight for. “I can’t pretend to know the challenges that we’re going to face. But we don’t have to face them alone.”

Raiden took a step closer, tentatively reaching for her hands and Violet found herself meeting him halfway. His callused hands were warm and familiar. His mouth quirked into a smirk. “Do you think we can pretend that I never said those stupid things?” He brought her knuckles up to his lips and brushed a soft kiss over them.

“I don’t think they’ll be the last stupid things you say, but I do forgive you.” She squeezed his hands. “I didn’t think this was going to be easy.”

“But it's a good thing I’m impossibly handsome.” That shit-eating grin was back.

“Don’t push your luck.” Violet swatted Raiden’s arm, relieved to know that he seemed to be serious about them too, albeit in his own way. “Now come here so I can clean that blood off of you. You look terrible.” She turned back to her desk and pulled out her medicine kit. Raiden flopped into her chair, running his hands through his fluffy hair.

“It’s only a scrape. Don’t know what you’re fussing for.” Raiden rolled his eyes and Violet arched her eyebrow at him. They had settled back into a familiar routine.

“If you want to complain, there’s the door.” She pointed to the balcony.

“Alright, alright. I get it, you win.” As much as he complained, he had missed Vi taking care of the little scuffs. The mages at the Guild were much less pleasant company.

“Now, I know this will be difficult for you, but stay still.” Violet stepped between Raiden’s legs and tipped his head up towards her so she could get a better look. She used a damp cloth to dab at the dried blood, trying not to tear the cut open again.

“You know, for someone that brags about how handsome they are, you would think that you would take better care not to get hit in the face.”

“You still think I’m attractive, even with the bruises,” Raiden teased, trying not to move his lips while Violet worked. Despite the snort she responded with, he noticed her cheeks flushed a little pink. It took everything in Raiden’s power to not drag her onto his lap.

“You’re intolerable.” Her grip on his chin tightened and she turned his face to inspect the bruise on his cheek, before reaching behind her to grab a salve for the cut.

Violet took a step back and ran her eyes over his face, looking for any other injuries she had missed. “Good enough, I suppose. It won't scar.”

“What a shame, people have always told me that my scars only make me more irresistible.” Raiden stood up, reached out and gripped Violet’s hips, pulling her close to him. Violet laughed and looped her arms around his neck, the leather of his armor pressing into her thin robe.

“Is that so? And should I worry about these people who are so infatuated by your scars?” she hummed.

“Not in the slightest.” Raiden grinned and started to walk her backwards, towards her desk.

“No, no, no, not the desk! I have important letters I haven’t finished.” Violet pushed back on his chest.

“Are they really that important?” Raiden raised an eyebrow, lowering his mouth to the soft spot below her ear.

Violet’s breath caught. “Not at the moment, no.” She let Raiden lift her up onto the desk.

“Didn’t think so,” Raiden chuckled and continued to kiss her neck.

Violet could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She wouldn’t have been surprised if Raiden could feel her rushing pulse with his lips. She gasped as those lips reached the hollow of her throat. Her hands wound their way into Raiden’s hair and she guided him back up to her mouth, losing herself to the sensation of being back in his arms.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered as she pulled back for air, resting her forehead against his.

“I missed you too.” He returned to her lips in a deep kiss, swiping his tongue along her bottom lip. Violet groaned, granting him entrance. Her hands moved from his hair down to the straps of his armor and began to undo the fastenings.

Raiden continued to kiss her fiercely, fingers tightening at her hips before they moved to untie her robe, pushing it off her shoulders. His hands slipped down her legs, moving her nightshirt higher up her thighs. Raiden traced patterns on the soft skin under his fingertips. She shivered at the touch and fumbled a buckle.

“Need some help there?” Raiden chuckled and Violet nipped at his lower lip in response.

“It’s not my fault someone is overdressed.” She helped Raiden shrug out of his leathers. His undershirt followed after.

Raiden returned to pressing kisses to her lips, across her jaw, and down Violet’s throat. Her hands caressed over his shoulders, down his chest, over his stomach, and rested at the waistband of his pants. She traced her fingers along the sensitive skin, feeling Raiden shudder against her.

“You’re still a tease.” Raiden was breathless in her ear.

Hands trailed up her sides, cupping her breasts over her nightshirt, swiping a thumb across her nipple. Violet gasped sharply, arching up towards him. Raiden dropped his hands to the hem of her nightshirt and tugged it up and over her head, tossing it aside. His hands returned to wandering across her body, feeling the heat building under her skin.

“ _I’m_ the tease?” Violet sounded just as breathless.

She moved a hand to his hair, pulling him roughly to her mouth as she hitched a leg over his hip. Her other hand worked the laces of his pants open, then dipped inside, taking him in her hand. She swallowed Raiden’s throaty moan with a deep kiss, sliding her tongue against his.

Raiden rocked his hips into her hand, meeting her soft strokes, breath becoming ragged. Violet attached her lips to his neck, feeling his fluttering pulse, and sucked a bruise against the warm skin. Heat pooled low in her belly and her mind became hazy with thoughts of the assassin in front of her.

Violet pulled back a moment to drink in Raiden’s flushed face. Pink spilled across his tawny skin, eyes dark, and lips red and kiss-swollen. She wanted to capture the way Raiden was looking at her, with desire and something more, forever. There was a sort of pride in being the one responsible for bringing the assassin to such a state. It was a heady rush that she would be happy to chase for the rest of her life.

“Violet…” He crowded closer and pushed her down on the desk. He braced his hand behind her and almost knocked over her inkwell.

“Rai, the letters!” Violet sat up, pushing him back and laughing.

“Oh for fuck’s sake! Is that what you’re really thinking about right now?” Raiden huffed.

“Not necessarily, but it will be tomorrow if I have to rewrite them all.”

Raiden rolled his eyes and then smirked. “Then I’m clearly not doing a good enough job if you have time to think about anything else but _me_.”

Violet’s breath hitched before she leaned in, her warm breath tickling his ear, “Take me to bed.”

Raiden lifted her from the desk, wrapping her legs around his waist, making his way to Violet’s bedroom. “As you wish, _Ambassador_.”

Violet let out a little yelp and clung tighter to his shoulders. She trusted the clever assassin enough to not drop her, but a little caution never hurt. She ran her lips along his jaw, nipping lightly when she got to his earlobe. Raiden let out a moan that Violet could only describe as _wicked_ and it fed the fire sitting low in her belly.

“Hells, you’ll be the death of me, Vi.” Raiden crossed into her room and kicked the door closed behind him. Violet hummed against his neck in response.

Raiden set her down onto her bed, kissing her before pulling back. Violet whined at the loss of contact, but it turned into a soft moan as she watched Raiden slowly drag his pants over his hips and down his muscled thighs. All the while he looked at her through hooded eyes, smirking.

Violet swallowed thickly and her head swam with thoughts that, under normal circumstances, would make her blush. But the sight of Raiden completely bare in front of her was enough to drive any care about propriety from her mind.

As if Raiden could hear every wanton thought, his smirk grew into a lopsided grin and he reached down to stroke himself slowly. Violet swore her heart stopped.

She was up in a flash, yanking Raiden down onto the bed with her. She straddled his thighs and crashed her lips to Raiden’s, desperate to feel every inch of him. Raiden’s hands were hot against her as he grasped at her hips and dug his fingers into the soft skin. Violet vaguely thought about the bruises she’d have in the morning, but that thought was flung from her mind as Raiden pulled her down against him and rocked her hips along his length.

“Rai— !” Her back arched and her hands scrambled for something to hold. They found purchase on Raiden’s shoulders, nails digging in. Having him so close to where she wanted him but not quite there was maddening. In a quick motion he flipped them over so he was on top. Raiden’s hands brushed down her body, over her thighs to her knees, gently spreading them apart so he could fully settle between them.

Violet watched as he brought his lips down the valley of her breasts, leaving open mouthed kisses. He traveled lower, down her stomach, and moved across to her hips. She squirmed in anticipation. He brought her legs over his shoulders as he placed his mouth on the inside of her knee. Kissing and licking his way higher.

Raiden paused and gave her a wolfish grin. “Tell me what you want.”

Violet let out a strangled noise. Her hips bucked up towards Raiden, trying to get him closer to where she needed him.

“With your words _Ambassador_.” Raiden pulled back and nipped at her inner thigh, leaving red marks on the soft skin. His fingers dug into her hips, holding her in place.

“Gods, I need you Rai.” Violet felt like she was going to combust if Raiden didn’t do _something_. “Please.”

The plea had barely fallen from her lips when she felt his mouth on her. She flung the back of her hand over her mouth, muffling the moans and whimpers that Raiden pulled from her throat. The other hand tangled in his hair, anchoring herself. Raiden was as swift and precise as he would be if he were taking down a target. He was _deadly_ as an assassin and as a lover. She gasped for air as Raiden pulled away, stopping her pleasure just shy of finding her high.

Violet didn't have time to miss him between her thighs before he was peppering her skin with more hot kisses, working his way up to her lips. She could feel him heavy and _hard_ against her. She rolled her hips up, desperate for friction.

“Fuck,” Raiden hissed into the crook of her neck.

Their lips met again and it was all teeth and tongue. Desire washed over them both. Violet reached down between them and guided Raiden to her. It had been too long since he had been in her bed and she didn’t want to waste anymore time. Raiden let out a deep groan as he finally pushed into the warm heat of her. Violet threw her head back on the pillow and her fingers dug into the sheets.

Raiden captured her moans of his name with his mouth. One of his hands tangled in her dark hair; the other wandered over her flushed skin, feeling her ribs, hips, and thighs. He held her tight as he thrusted, every time driving some new and sinful sound from her lips.

Violet’s senses were set alight by the man over her. Everything was Raiden. She brought her hands to his back, needing him closer, despite there not being any space left between them. Her hands felt the shift of skin and muscle as Raiden settled into a punishing rhythm. Her nails scratched down his back, earning her a drawn out groan from the assassin.

“Vi, you feel so good.” Raiden moved his lips along her jaw to the hollow behind her ear.

Violet shivered. Raiden knew every way to unmake her and she was powerless to stop the waves of pleasure that crashed over her.

“Rai, I’m c— close,” she stuttered against his lips. Raiden felt the clench of her body, the urgency in how her hips met his. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen and wet. She looked like a beautiful mess and Raiden wanted to watch her come undone. His hand slid down her stomach and between the two of them, giving her that last push.

“Let go.” 

Violet cried out as she fell over the edge. Stars danced in front of her eyes and her heart felt like it was trying to escape her chest. Raiden followed after her, hips slowly stilling. She reached up and pulled him into one last languid kiss, breathing heavily.

Raiden rolled to the side and pulled Violet close, her head resting on his chest. They lay there in silence, letting their racing hearts return to normal. Violet tried to stifle a yawn as she pulled her blankets around the two of them, completely spent. She felt Raiden chuckle, his laughter rumbling in his chest.

“Whatever smart remark you’re about to make, don’t,” Violet murmured.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you mean.” She could hear the laughter he was holding back.

“Yes you do. I know you were about to make some smart ass remark about how great you must be in bed for me to be so tired.” The truth was that Raiden was great in bed, but Violet would never admit to it. The last thing the assassin needed was another ego boost.

“You say that like you weren’t just begging and moaning my name.” Now Raiden was laughing.

Violet huffed and turned on her side, her back to Raiden to hide the blush burning across her cheeks. Raiden curled an arm around her stomach and pulled her back to his chest.

“You’re cute when you get all flustered like that,” he muttered and started kissing up the side of her neck.

“Cute? After _that,_ I was hoping I'd be something a bit more than ‘cute’.” Now Violet was the one trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

But she turned to capture Raiden’s lips with her own. Their kisses were less fervent now, more reverent and sleepy. After a few more moments Violet settled back into Raiden’s chest and let her eyes drift closed. She felt safer with an assassin in her bed than any sane person really ought to. But, she thought, that would be a problem for the daylight.


End file.
